Novembernächte
by Melisendis
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über ein untypisches Pairing. Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern


**Novembernächte**

_Manchmal passieren Dinge einfach. Man kann sich nicht gegen sie wehren, ihnen nicht entkommen. Sie passieren einfach und übernehmen die Kontrolle über dein Leben…_

Die Stadt war in kühlem Nebel eingehüllt. Steine knirschten als sie die Straße zu seiner Wohnung entlang ging. Sie fröstelte.

In einer Novembernacht, welche ebenso kalt gewesen war wie diese, hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihr geordnetes Leben verloren.

„_Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Sie starrte auf das schwarze Auto, welches sich direkt neben sie geparkt hatte. Wutentbrannt wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche und zog einen kleinen Notizblock heraus. Gerade als sie die Kennzeichennummer notieren wollte, vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter sich._

„_Hey! Was soll das?"_

_Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, als sie sich umdrehte. „Das war ja klar." Meinte sie, als sie ihn erkannte. „Verrätst du mir, wie ich hier ausparken soll? Ich hatte heute eine Zwölfstundenschicht im Krankenhaus! Trotz des Jahres, das ich hier schon arbeite, behandeln mich diese Besserwisser noch immer wie ein Dummchen von der Uni! Weißt du wie anstrengend so ein Tag ist? Besonders wenn man dann nicht nachhause kann!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Stellst du den Krankenpflegerinnen nach?"_

„_Ich habe es mehr mit den jungen Ärztinnen, weißt du."_

_Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Wer glaubst du eigentlich, dass du bist?"_

„_Der Kerl, der dich zugeparkt hat?"_

„_Du hältst dich wohl für sehr witzig!"_

„_Es hält sich in Grenzen."_

„_Wenn du deine Schrottkarre nicht umgehend ausparkst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du…"_

„_Ich fahre ja schon. Beruhige dich." Unterbrach er sie genervt. _

_Sie beobachtete wütend, wie er in sein Auto stieg. Der Motor heulte auf, als er aus der Parklücke fuhr. Dem Motorengeräusch folgte ein anderes. „Verdammt!" Er stieg wieder aus und knallte die Autotür zu. _

_Sie starrte fassungslos auf den Kratzer. _

„_Ich war mir sicher, es würde sich ausgehen. Es tut mir leid…"_

„_Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Ich hoffe für dich, dass du gut versichert bist!"_

Sie lehnte sich an eine kahle Mauer und musterte den großen Wohnblock.

_Sie nippte wütend an ihrem Soda und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen._

„_Entschuldige." Er keuchte. „Es gab einen Stau." Er entledigte sich seines Mantels und sank auf den Stuhl. Sein Gesicht war von der Kälte gerötet._

„_Das müsstest du bereits einplanen können. Schließlich wohnst du schon lange in New York."_

_Er reichte ihr seufzend die Karte. „Es geht auf mich."_

„_Das macht den Kratzer nicht ungeschehen."_

„_Ich sagte doch, dass meine Versicherung dafür aufkommt…"_

„_Wozu sitzen wir dann hier?"_

„_Ich wollte mich bei dir persönlich nochmals entschuldigen."_

Der Druck auf ihrem Herzen wurde stärker.

Er hätte es bei der Entschuldigung am Tag des Unfalles und bei der zweiten am Telefon belassen sollen. Dann wäre es niemals soweit gekommen.

„_Entschuldigen Sie…" Die junge Kellnerin musterte die beiden unsicher. „Wir schließen eigentlich um elf Uhr…"_

„_Na und?" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Was? Wie konnte das passieren? Es ist zehn vor elf! Mein morgiger Dienst beginnt um fünf Uhr!"_

„_Machst du mir jetzt wieder eine Szene?"_

„_Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Oder hast du es gewusst?"_

„_Geben sie mir die Rechnung." Er schenkte der Kellnerin ein leichtes Lächeln._

„_Fünf Stunden!" Sie sperrte Kopf schüttelnd die Autotür auf._

_Er beobachtete sie lange. „Es war nett, oder?"_

_Sie drehte sich Stirn runzelnd um. „Was willst du damit sagen?"_

_Er seufzte. „Nur, dass wir uns ganz gut unterhalten haben. Dass es nett war."_

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und seufzte leise.

Es war mehr als nett gewesen. Sie hatten sich unterhalten wie alte Freunde. Er schien nicht nur mit ihrem Zynismus umgehen zu können, sondern sie auch zu verstehen. Sie war in jener Nacht mit verwirrenden Gefühlen eingeschlafen.

„_Du beehrst mich also tatsächlich mit deiner Anwesenheit? Das freut mich aber."_

_Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun. Es wundert mich, dass du keine Andere gefunden hast, welche dich zu eurer Betriebsfeier begleitet."_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Freitagabend ist eine ungünstige Zeit. Ich muss aber unter diesem ganzen Idiotenhaufen hier zumindest eine einzige halbwegs normale Person zum Reden haben."_

„_Ich bin also halbwegs normal? Die wenigsten würden das behaupten." _

_Er ging nicht darauf ein, musterte sie nur eindringlich. „Es wundert mich, dass du heute Zeit hast."_

„_Spar dir das. Wir sind lediglich da, damit niemand denkt, du würdest dich vor Veranstaltungen deiner Arbeitsstätte drücken." _

„_Danke." Er bot ihr seinen Arm und sie hängte sich ein. „Auf in den Kampf. Wir werden nicht länger als zwei Stunden bleiben, versprochen."_

Sie hatten sich noch einige Male getroffen. Waren essen gewesen, bei Lesungen oder in dem kleinen Pub, welches er ihr an jenem Abend nach der Betriebsfeier gezeigt hatte.

„…_und dann habe ich diesem arroganten Möchtegernarzt endlich die Meinung gesagt." Ihre Lippen umspielte ein stolzes Lächeln._

_Er lachte. „Das war gut. Nun wird er es sicherlich nicht mehr wagen, noch einmal so mit dir zu sprechen."_

„_Das hoffe ich. Ich habe mich lange genug zurück gehalten, aber es ging nicht mehr."_

„_Du und Zurückhaltung?"_

_Sie lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Eingangstür des Wohnhauses. „Ich weiß, was alle über mich denken." Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Danke, dass du mich nachhause gebracht hast. Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser."_

„_Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"_

„_Nein." Sie atmete tief durch. „Es ist nichts."_

_Er trat zögernd näher. „Das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke dafür."_

_Als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte, wurde sie von einer Schwindel erregenden Übelkeit ergriffen. Das Gefühl die Kontrolle verlieren zu können verunsicherte sie. „Jess…wir können das nicht…"_

_Er nickte leicht und fuhr durch ihr Haar. „Hasse mich nicht dafür." Flüsterte er heiser bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. _

_Ihr Körper zitterte als sie sich von ihm löste. „Geh bitte."_

„_Es tut mir leid." _

„_Nein, das tut es dir nicht." Sie atmete tief durch._

„_Du hast Recht." _

„_Das war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Wir sind beide bereits sehr müde."_

„_Ja. Ich werde nun gehen."_

„_Mach das."_

Sie wussten beide nicht mehr, von wem der nächste Schritt tatsächlich ausgegangen war. Es spielte auch keinerlei Rolle. In jener Nacht waren sie sich das erste Mal auch körperlich näher gekommen.

Paris spielte unsicher mit dem Armband, welches sie am linken Handgelenk trug.

Jess und sie hatten sich nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht über eine Woche nicht gesehen.

Sie hatten einige Male versucht über das zu sprechen, das passiert war. Sie hatten versucht wieder einfach nur Freunde zu sein. Doch sie waren immer wieder zu demselben Punkt gekommen.

Jess war der erste gewesen, der wirklich in ihr Herz, in ihre Seele geblickt hatte.

Er hatte die sensible junge Frau hinter ihrer schützenden Mauer erkannt.

Sie hatte langsam begonnen die Angst zu verlieren und die Gefühle zuzulassen, welche sie erfassten, sobald er in ihrer Nähe war.

Paris betrachtete das Armband. Es war ein Geschenk Rorys zu ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag gewesen.

„_Ich finde es schade, dass wir uns immer seltener sehen, seitdem du für deinen Job nach New York gezogen bist." Rory lächelte traurig und nippte an ihrem Kaffee._

_Paris seufzte leise und sah sich in dem kleinen Cafe in Washington DC, wo ihre beste Freundin eine Stelle bei einer Zeitung gefunden hatte, um. _

„_Alles in Ordnung? Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist heute so schweigsam."_

„_Entschuldige. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde."_

_Ihre Freundin nickte verständnisvoll. „Gibt es etwas Neues bei dir?"_

„_Nein. Alles beim Alten." Ihre Stimme stockte. „Und bei dir?"_

_Rory seufzte leise. „Ich hab mir wieder seine Box angesehen."_

_Paris wich ihrem Blick aus. „Die Jess-Box?" Sie atmete tief durch._

„_Verrückt, nicht? Es war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler, dass wir es im Collegeabschlussjahr nochmals miteinander versuchten."_

„_Er hat dir wehgetan..."_

_Rory seufzte leise. „Wir machten beide Fehler. Ich genauso wie er. Es mag naiv klingen, aber mein Herz kann sich einfach nicht von ihm lösen. Ich denke oft, ob es vielleicht beide Male einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt gewesen war."_

„_Du liebst ihn noch." Paris wagte nicht ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu sehen._

„_Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr."_

Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die Klingel betätigte. Es wurde sogleich geöffnet. Er hatte sie bereits erwartet.

„Hey." Jess ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie in die warme Wohnung. Ein sanfter Duft drang in ihre Nase.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt zu kochen. Nichts Besonderes, nur Spaghetti." Er zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie.

Paris löste sich langsam von ihm. Der Druck auf ihrem Herzen nahm ihr die Luft zu atmen. Sie glaubte zu ersticken. „Ich…ich habe keinen Hunger."

Er musterte sie Stirn runzelnd. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein…wir müssen reden."

„Oh nein. Nicht dieser Satz." Er zog sie an sich. „Worum geht es denn?"

Sie wollte antworten, brachte jedoch kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Paris?" Eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch essen…es wird sonst kalt…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Aufgewärmt schmeckt es ohnehin besser." Er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Was ist los?"

„Jess…" Sie unterdrückte die Tränen. „…ich kann das nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid."

Er ergriff ihre Hände. „Was redest du da, Paris?"

„Ich habe mich um eine Stelle in einem kalifornischen Krankenhaus beworben und wurde angenommen. Übernächstes Monat fange ich an…"

„Was? Seine Stimme hob sich. „Wieso hast du das getan?"

Paris atmete tief durch. „Dieses Jahr mit dir ist das Schönste meines Lebens gewesen…ich habe durch dich ganz neue Seiten an mir kennen gelernt. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben etwas Besonderes zu sein, hast mich akzeptiert und gemocht genauso wie ich bin…"

„Aber wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Rory…sie liebt dich noch immer. Und tief in deinem Herzen hast du gewiss noch Gefühle für sie…"

„Paris, ich bin mit dir zusammen, weil ich es wollte, nicht um über Rory hinwegzukommen!"

„Vielleicht bereust du das eines Tages…"

„Ich werde mit Rory reden. Auf der Stelle. Ich werde ihr von uns erzählen, wenn du das möchtest."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Verstehst du es denn nicht, Jess? Ich hatte niemanden. Meine Familie hat sich einen feuchten Dreck für mich interessiert, ich habe niemals Freunde gehabt. Nur Rory war immer da für mich! Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich kann ihr das nicht länger antun. Bitte versteh mich doch, Jess!"

„Nein, Paris. Das verstehe ich nicht. Rory möchte gewiss nicht, dass es jemandem von uns schlecht geht. Wieso sprechen wir nicht in aller Ruhe mit ihr? Das mit ihr und mir ist nun schon über zwei Jahre her!"

„Sie würde mir das niemals verzeihen. Versuch doch mich zu verstehen…"

Er löste sich von ihr. „Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Du hältst es nicht aus glücklich zu sein."

„Was?"

„Du läufst davon. Vor uns. Unseren Gefühlen zueinander. Deine Freundschaft zu Rory mag ein Grund sein. Deine Angst davor verletzt zu werden, ist ein anderer. Mit jeder Beziehung geht man Risiken ein..."

Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

Jess strich ihr über die Wange. „Lass uns essen. Danach reden wir nochmals, okay?"

Paris schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid, Jess…" Sie küsste ihn sanft und löste sich von ihm. „Ich liebe dich so sehr wie ich noch niemals geliebt habe. Aber wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen, als sie sich von ihm abwandte. Paris verwischte diese nicht. Sie glaubte das Zerbrechen ihrer Herzen zu hören, als sie aus der Wohnung lief.

_Manchmal bedeutet die Kontrolle wieder zu übernehmen etwas viel Wertvolleres zu verlieren._

Als sich das Flugzeug nach Kalifornien sieben Wochen später hob, wusste Paris bereits, dass sie niemals zurückkommen würde.


End file.
